


Together

by PrincessMuk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Traveling, but I'm writing anyways, how to WRITE?, how to life?, how to write calypso?, idk - Freeform, just calypso and leo adventures, lord knows I don't need more stories rn, the other stories are too much planning haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMuk/pseuds/PrincessMuk
Summary: Leo and Calypso stop in a town in Europe on their way back to Camp Half-Blood and have a discussion. Calypso seems worried, and Leo is determined to figure out the reason why.Basically, random Leo and Calypso fluff because I'm tired and I need more of them in my life . . . and I'm procrastinating on my other works.





	Together

Leo would be dead if it wasn't for Calypso and Festus. Well, dead again. He supposed that Festus had already helped him once from death, which deserved major kudos, and of course, Calypso was the only reason he'd been sure he would be alive again . . . because she was really amazing, and he'd promised to find her again. He'd promised it on the River Styx, and he knew he couldn't break that promise with a stupid excuse like  _death_.

He'd been worried that Calypso would suddenly have all her years catch up to her and shrivel into dust or something, but luckily that wasn't the case. He figured she would just start aging from whatever age the universe thought she was when she left her island. Though, after fighting a cyclops, some angry _karpoi_ , and a few really furious Roman centaurs, he was surprised they weren't both dust.

He was glad she was by his side, and he hoped once they finally got to camp, she would like it just as much as he did.

"Leo, we should land soon," Calypso suggested, looking down at the European countryside. "Festus has flown for too long."

"Yeah, I know, baby," Leo replied, tapping the dragon's metal head gently. "I have to prepare him for the trip across the Atlantic, though."

"Yes, but . . . " she paused, pursing her lips. "Are you sure your dragon will be able to make it?"

"Of course!" Leo smiled, though she couldn't see it very well. "If anyone can do it, it's Festus. Besides, I'm going to give him all the Tabasco sauce he wants before we go, that'll give him an extra boost."

"And . . . where are we going to get that?"

"From a shop, of course," Leo answered, beginning to scan the land for cities or towns they could land near.

"With what money?" Calypso asked again. Leo could practically hear her raising a brow at his stupidity.

"We . . . I can trade something. Yeah, I'll . . . I'll get some stuff out of my belt and barter." Leo decided, then spotted a town in the distance. "Aha! Get ready to land soon, Festus!"

Calypso sighed, though Leo wasn't sure why, and she said nothing more until they landed, leaving Festus near a marshy pond to rest.

Showing Calypso around the modern towns was one of the more fun parts of the journey home since she seemed to have so much knowledge about other stuff, and since it was the one thing she couldn't make fun of him for. She could only be amazed, or blame society.

As Leo pointed out the different shops and flavors of ice cream they could get, he noticed that Calypso didn't seem all that interested in any of it. Why? Was she beginning to realize how not-charming he actually was? He hoped not, though when he recounted his experience with girls . . . it was likely.

Finally, she requested that they sit at a table and eat, which Leo thought was a great idea; he could make his amazing tacos! Fortunately, he had just enough ingredients left in his belt to make them each one, but he was going to have to buy them more food before they left.

Now to hopefully find out if she hated him.

"So . . . " he began casually, setting his half-eaten taco down for the moment. "You like it here?"

Calypso nodded, looking at her taco. She chewed silently, which was weird because Calypso was never silent, and didn't say anything else.

Wow. She must really hate him. Or maybe . . . was she upset? Did he do something? Say something? Leo tried to remember everything he'd said recently, though with his ADHD brain it wasn't very easy. Aw, Hades, he probably _did_ say something stupid, and now he was making her sad because of it.

"Sorry," he said, hoping that was enough. He didn't know what he'd done, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from apologizing. Usually, he would have just tried to crack a joke or something to lighten the mood, but for some reason, he didn't want to . . . Calypso made him act a lot more in tune with his actual feelings than his normal friends did, which might not have been a bad thing . . . but it still felt alien to the Texan.

"Hm?" Calypso looked up, meeting his gaze. "For what?"

Curses. He didn't know.

"Uh . . . well, you just looked kinda sad, and I figured, 'hey, Valdez, you big hunk of hotness, your girlfriend seems sad, so you must have done something to upset her,' . . . so yeah."

Calypso gave a soft smile, letting a small huff of breath out of her nose. "Ah, Valdez, you never cease to impress me," she said, though she sounded a bit sarcastic. "No, you did not upset me. I just . . . I'm wondering if it is even possible to get back to your home. I know you want to show me your camp and let me meet your friends--"

"And help you beat up Percy," Leo jokingly interjected.

She giggled, "yes, and that . . . but I am afraid we won't make it. There is no other way of travel across that many miles of sea that Festus can join us on . . . and I do not doubt your abilities, but I know that he has broken before."

"Hey," Leo leaned forward a bit, placing his hand on hers. "It'll be fine. I got this, okay? I know Festus will make it. He helped us fly all the way to Greece," Leo moved his other hand through the air in a semi-circle between them as he said that, "and he survived a ton of crazy stuff that no other form of travel could possibly compete with. We're going to make it, and then you'll get to see all the things you want, meet all my friends, and you and I can finally catch a break."

Calypso seemed to think about all of it for a moment before she smiled, giving Leo a quick peck on the cheek that made him blush like he was inches away from a fire, which was impossible for him since he could control fire . . . but that was beside the point. She took another bite of her taco, seeming a lot more relaxed.

"Where do you think I'll stay?" she asked, tapping her chin. "I am the daughter of Atlas, surely there is no cabin for me."

"Yeah, Atlas is kinda . . . " Leo spun his finger around near his ear as if to say _cuckoo_ , "but I'm sure we'll find you somewhere. Maybe the Big House? Or we could build you your own cabin . . . or hey, maybe one day you and I can go to Camp Jupiter and live together there or something . . . " Leo was blushing again. What made him think he'd be with her for that long? She'd get bored of him eventually . . . no matter how in love with her he would always be.

To his surprise, Calypso just smiled, "I'd like that, Leo." She took another bite of her taco, which reminded Leo that he still had to finish his.

His heart was fluttering.

They finished up, bartered for the supplies they needed, and were soon on their way back to Festus to sleep and prepare to leave in the morning.

Before Leo passed out against Festus' warm metal body, Calypso snuggled up to him and kissed his cheek, which for made him feel completely relaxed and at home, even if they were still hundreds of miles from camp.

"Goodnight, Calypso . . . " he yawned. "I love you," he said the words without really thinking about it, it just felt natural. (That didn't make them any less true, of course.) Though, after he said the words, he felt self-conscious as heck, praying to every god in existence that she would say it, too.

"I love you, too, Leo Valdez," she replied, nuzzling her head into his chest.

Leo relaxed, wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep peacefully.

Maybe things were going to turn out alright after all.


End file.
